Storybrooke's Stalker
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: A new face arrives in Storybrooke and sets out on a plan to make SwanQueen a reality!
1. Chapter 1

Granny and Ruby had a look of shock on their faces when a stranger had entered the diner. The woman had short bleach blonde hair, dark sunglasses on, and had multiple piercings on each ear.

"Hey, I'm Danielle, but you call me MG. Do you have a room available for me? " Granny came to her senses first, "Yes and you're in luck since we have a room available for you. My granddaughter Ruby can show you your room."

Ruby's face lit up when she was able to show MG her room. She couldn't remember the last time a new face came into town besides Emma Swan. This new comer had somehow found Storybrooke.

The young brunette brought her guest to the room, opened the door, and said, "Here is where you'll be crashing from now on! We can always make you a new key if you need one. Granny and I can answer any questions you have, so don't hesitate to ask."

MG nodded and smiled as Ruby had explained everything. The last thing Ruby did was hand her the room key. "By the way, what brings you to Storybrooke? How did you even get here?"

"It's as though I fell out of the sky and landed here!" Ruby laughed and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if that were true! Folks come here in odd ways."

MG sat on the bed and Ruby had joined her. "I can give you a tour of the town if you want! Everybody in town is awesome. I know you'll begin to love this place."

MG wasn't bothered that Ruby sat down and talked to her as though they were old friends. It was good to know she could make friends in this strange place.

Ruby chatted her up for a little longer before telling MG that she had to go back to work downstairs.

She waved at Ruby and was lying down in her bed looking out the window. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to be doing here, but she loves adventures!

Ruby got to the bottom of the steps and saw Leroy eating breakfast. "Hey Leroy, we have a new face in town! Isn't that wild?"

"Yeah sister, sounds fun." Leroy mumbled as he ate his breakfast. "You know that she could be here to spy on us, right?" He was pointing his fork at Ruby while he said this.

"Leroy, you're becoming as paranoid as MM! We can handle whatever happens." Ruby said as she refilled his coffee.

Granny looked at Ruby and pointed her wooden spoon at her. "You better not be starting up shenanigans, Ruby. I'll give you extra hours on the weekends so you won't have much time to goof off!"

 **[X]**

Emma was on her way to get a bear claw when she walked into Regina who was holding a hot cup of coffee. "Miss Swan, do you ever pay attention to where you are going?" Emma looked down at Regina's soaked blouse.

"Uh...what?" Emma said as she could only focus on Regina's blouse. "My eyes are up here, Miss Swan." Emma reluctantly looked at Regina. "You owe me a new blouse and since I don't trust you in picking the right one, I'm coming with you."

[X]

MG saw a blonde woman walk into a brunette out her window. The older woman was upset and talking so loudly that MG thought she was yelling. Both women walked off in the same direction with the brunette gripping onto the blonde's arm.

MG had an idea when she saw how close the two women were to each other. She had a grin on her face as she began to plan the ultimate matchmaking the world would ever see!

She grabbed her camera, rushed down the steps, and almost knocked Ruby down flat on her ass. "Woah, where are you going in a rush?" Ruby asked as she tried to gather as much information from MG's body language.

"I wanted to introduce myself to people in the town." MG said as she ran out the door. Ruby was about to follow her when Granny was giving her the infamous scowl. "You've just earned yourself working the late shift this Saturday!"

Ruby threw up her hands, "Granny, I was going to the Rabbit Hole with Belle!" Granny pointed a silver spoon at her, "You give me more mouth and I'll make you work on Sunday too!"

MG luckily had the blonde and brunette in her sights. She kept enough distance so that neither of them could see her. She hid in a bush when both women stopped in front of a store.

When Emma and Regina had their faces close together, they looked as if they were kissing. MG whipped out her camera, zoomed in, and snapped a picture.

Emma turned her head when she heard a sound. "Did you hear something, Regina?" The other woman shook her head. "You won't be using that as an excuse, Miss Swan."

Regina let go of the blond's arm, opened the door, put a hand on Emma's lower back, and guided Emma into the store. MG took another picture and knew she struck gold.

 **[X]**

The next day, MG began following Emma Swan for the entire day until she went back to Mary Margaret's apartment for the night.

She had written down all of it in a notebook with the time written down. Each time she went back to Granny's place, she made sure to save all of her pictures on a flashdrive and on her laptop too.

Ruby had kept track of the new woman and would get in trouble with Granny. Leroy had let the mayor and Emma know about MG since Ruby said those were the other two people who needed to know.

She took a break from following Emma and decided to follow Regina instead. She was in luck because she saw the blonde and brunette under an apple tree.

 **[X]**

"For the last time Regina, I don't know where Henry went after school!" Emma yelled at her in her white tank top and jeans. She had gripped Regina's collar and slammed her back into the tree.

Regina could see such fire in the Sheriff's eyes and she scowled. "Miss Swan, it isn't appropriate to harm the woman who's paying you."

The truth was that Regina loved the attention that Emma was giving her. "I'm not harming you at all, Madame Mayor." Emma moved closer to her and had her leg in between the mayor's thighs.

Since the moment MG saw them at the apple tree, she'd been taking a video of the whole encounter and couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be so much easier than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

After MG took the video, she kept following the two until they went in separate directions. Regina went back to her home and Emma walked to Granny's grumbling the entire time. MG was waiting until she chose who to follow, so she waited until she spotted Regina leaving her house.

Emma thought her day was bad enough with the tree incident until she sat in her favorite seat and spotted the mayor looking around for a booth. All of them were full except the one where she was sitting.

Regina walked up to her and asked, "May I join you, Sheriff?" The blonde let out a grunt in response and the brunette sat across from her.

MG waited a few moments and then followed Regina inside. She sat down at the counter and ordered a drink. She had to think of a new plan to get the both of them to realize that they were destined to be together!

Ruby was chatting with MG and told her about who was who in the town. It was a lot easier knowing her future couple's names. She indiscreetly looked at Emma and Regina as they continued to bicker with each other. The young brunette walked off to take someone's order.

It got to the point where Regina had stood up and was about to walk aŵay when Emma pulled her which caused Regina to accidentally landed in the blonde's lap with a scowl on her face. The mayor's expression softened a little when saw that the sheriff had saved her from walking into a waitress.

MG took a picture and Emma whipped her head around again to find the noise. "Dammit Regina, I heard that sound again!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "You're the only one who hears it, dear."

Ruby had picked up the sound with her wolf hearing and knew it was the sound of a camera. She looked directly at MG who smiled innocently at her. MG took this as a cue to leave and went to her room without another word.

Regina untangled herself, smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt, and stood up to leave. "Don't be late to our meeting, Sheriff." Emma nodded her head and watched the mayor leave.

MG saw that Emma focused a little longer than necessary on Regina when she had left Granny's Diner.

The day was going by very fast and MG was now following Emma as she walked up to Regina's front door. The door opened, a few words were exchanged, and Emma followed Regina into the house. MG found the perfect hiding spot that had a great view of the two women in Regina's personal office.

Regina was sitting at her desk while talking to Emma. The blonde looked very bored, but still did her best to listen to the brunette. She even began taking notes just in case Regina grilled her later for forgetting what they discussed. Emma accidentally dropped her pen which rolled under Regina's desk and in the worst place depending on who you asked.

"Don't make this a habit of yours, Miss Swan."

Emma got down on the floor to search for her pen and didn't think any of it until she heard Regina shout, "Miss Swan, what are you doing?"

The younger woman looked up and realized that she was at the perfect height to see up Regina's skirt if she wanted to. Her face turned pink and she couldn't help herself, but take a small peek. She saw that her pen was directly between Regina's heels and apologized to Regina in a whisper before crawling forward a little more with her hand stretched out.

The door to Regina's office was opened and Sydney Glass ran in talking about the newspaper article about the new comer. He paused for a moment as he took in the scene of the Sheriff being underneath the Mayor's desk and being too close to her skirt to be innocent. The Mayor had flushed cheeks and shouted at him about knocking first and then told him to leave.

Emma waited until Sydney ran out the door and slammed it shut while Regina covered her face with her hands. "Miss Swan, remove yourself from under my desk, now!"

Emma grabbed the pen and quickly sat down in her chair again. "I know now why you wear skirts."

Regina sighed, "We'll continue this meeting later. If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I can assure you that I will see to it that you will work on the days that Henry will be with you."

Emma let out a growl, "That's pretty low, Madame Mayor." Regina scoffed, "It had to be done so that I can make sure that this stays between us."

MG had a bright smile on her face as she had taken picture after picture of the entire scene.

About a week or two had gone by without any fun situations occurring between the two women and MG was bored out of her mind. She did meet everyone in Storybrooke, even Emma and Regina. Neither of them knew that she had been the one stalking them.

MG had been fed up with the two women not giving into the temptation of admitting that they were attracted to one another. She decided to ask Ruby to help since they had become fast friends. "Ruby, I need your help with something very important."

Ruby looked at her new friend and grinned, "Sure thing MG! What's on your mind?" MG started to tell Ruby everything that she'd done since she came to Storybrooke.

"Haha, I knew that those two had the hots for each other! We need to get them in a position where they have to admit their feelings to one another and have them at least make-out. Seriously, I'm surprised that their clothes didn't combust from their eye sex! Every time Regina looks at Emma, she looks as though she's going to have her right then and there."

MG was laughing at Ruby's description of Emma and Regina's relationship together. 

Now that Ruby was on her side, they began brainstorming ideas of how to get them together. Ruby had a bright idea that they should trap them in the closet that easily had enough space for the two of them. In fact, they would be in very close proximity to each other. This was going to be the only shot they had , so it had to be done right!


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was sprinting from the station towards Granny's Diner after she received a call from Ruby telling her that Regina was in trouble. She kicked the door open and had her gun at the ready. Granny was giving Emma a death glare, "You can't just barge into here every time you want me to make more bearclaws!"

She lowered her gun, "Ruby called and said Regina was in trouble." Granny sighed, "You can blame my foolish granddaughter for that. She was showing Regina the closet that had important items in the closet and the boxes fell on her."

The blonde woman went to the closet and saw Regina had boxes that mainly had napkins in them. Some scattered on the floor while some were on Regina. "So wonderful of you to take your sweet time getting here, Miss Swan. Those bearclaws must be weighing you down since you eat so many in a day."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I work it off by running around doing odd jobs thanks to you. Do you want me to help you or not?" The older woman sighed, "Get over here." Emma did as she was told and helped Regina to her feet.

When they were both facing the door, it closed, and made a clicking noise. "Please tell me that Ruby left the door unlocked." Regina pushed past Emma and jiggled the door knob. "This cannot be happening!" She furiously continued to try to get the door to budge when the door knob came off.

The older woman looked down at what was in her hand and turned pale. The light was just bright enough for the blonde woman to see that the brunette was frightened. "It can't be that hard to get out of a closet. Worse comes to worse, I can shoot off the hinges of the door."

"I won't have you destroying public property." Regina said and she did her best not to panic. "I'd do it for you, you know. It wouldn't be good for both of Henry's moms to be stuck in a closet. We have to come out sometime."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Are you hinting at something, Miss Swan?" Emma was grateful that Regina couldn't see how red her cheeks were. "N-No way, Regina! What gave you an idea like that?" Emma stuttered and tried to busy herself with opening the door.

It was calming Regina down by distracting herself with talking to Emma. "You spent more time under my desk than was necessary, dear." Emma could've sworn that she heard Regina purr.

"My pen blended in with the floor, so it was hard to find!" Regina rolled her eyes, "Your pen was not the same color as my floor and it was easy to find!" Emma moved closer to Regina, "Maybe you shouldn't have been wearing that damn skirt that showed off your legs really well!"

"I didn't wear it for your benefit, Miss Swan." Regina responded calmly. "You should stop dressing the way you do because it distracts me from getting any of my paperwork done." Regina smirked, "It's refreshing to hear that I'm good at distracting you even when we aren't together."

They were now standing in front of each other and both had forgotten where they were. "If you unbutton anymore buttons or lean down closer to me, then I bet your shirt would just burst." Regina chuckled, "I'll make sure that you're the only one who is there when that happens."

Emma swallowed nervously, "W-We need to get out of here. It's getting too damn hot and stuffy for my liking." She was about to turn around when Regina began advancing towards her. This caused the blonde to walk backwards until her back was pressed against the door.

Regina gripped onto Emma's tank top and pulled her closer to her. "Let Ruby and the others handle that while I enjoy toying with you." The blonde felt Regina's fingertips touching her skin and let out a small gasp. Emma would've arrived sooner if it meant that she would've been in this position from the start.

The former Evil Queen was savoring each moment that made the Savior nervous and she wanted to see how far she could go. "Emma, I won't allow you to be this close with anybody, but me." She released one of her hands from Emma's tank top and used that hand to rest on top of Emma's jean zipper.

Emma's thoughts were now filled with all of the fantasies involving Regina and she never thought that it would become a reality. She held her breath as she felt Regina's hand move farther down until the former Evil Queen found exactly what she was looking for.

Regina was immensely proud of herself for staying in control despite her wanting to explore every inch of the blonde's body. She looked into Emma's eyes and saw this look of lust which mirrored hers.

As Regina touched the blonde through her jeans, a whimper escaped Emma's lips. Regina kept her eyes focused on Emma's facial expressions and the sounds she was making. Those sounds were heaven to Regina's ears and she wondered how much longer she could stay torturing the younger woman like this.

Emma felt the effects of Regina's touch and to make it worse, Regina was kissing her slowly. Why did they have to be stuck in a closet of all places? She didn't think she could be like this much longer with the way Regina's lips tasted and how her other hand was now wrapped around the blonde's waist to hold her in place.

Neither of the women knew how much time had passed and it didn't matter to them one bit as they took their time exploring one another. Regina's tongue was seeking entrance into Emma's mouth and she eagerly submitted to her.

What Emma wasn't prepared for was the way that Regina was so talented when it came to showing her just how much she craved the younger woman. Regina felt how damp the crotch of Emma's jeans were due to her expertly knowing how to tease the blonde. She could do this for hours and not be tired of it. She pressed her fingers on te perfect spot which caused Emma to yell and fall back into the door.

There was a loud noise and both women were on the floor. Emma was lying on her back with the door underneath her and Regina landed perfectly on top of Emma. This caused Regina's fingers to press down even harder.

Ruby and MG both had high-fived each other. "Good job, MG!" "Right back at you, Ruby

Granny came in and pushed both the younger women out the door. "Granny looked down at the other two women and said, "Whenever you two are done, you better fix my door!" She waved her rolling pin to make her point.

"Of course, don't worry about that. This is coming out of your paycheck, Sheriff." Regina said nonchalantly. "If getting trapped in closets and breaking doors leads to this, then you better give me a raise, Madame Mayor." Regina smirked, "I've no doubt that we can come to some sort of arrangement. It's time for you to close your mouth and lose those jeans, dear." Emma didn't have to be told twice and did just that.


End file.
